Coward
by DarknessinBetween
Summary: He was a coward...And she paid the price.


**Last story involving the execution on birthday (SoE)? Probably. Another End To The Story was my most successful fic, I'll say. I'll move on now...**

**~I don't find sense in saying you don't own anything in a fic when this website is titled ****_fanfiction_****.net, geddit?~**

* * *

~EC:499 - Lucifenia, Lucifenian Royal Palace, Underground Prison - Germaine Avadonnia~

Singing ceased at her loud cries. She crumpled to the floor before Allen, putting her hands on her chest. He couldn't have, he couldn't have possibly-?

_"You can't change the past, Germaine, what happened, happened. No use fooling yourself with false illusions..."_

The boy- 'princess' - before her remained cold, blue eyes unfazed by everything he had told her. Flashbacks about their happy times together, saving Chartette, Father tucking them in bed...Were those all a lie and were they just mere stepping stones for him to get to the princess- the true princess?

"Why, Allen...Why?..." She cried softly, still putting her hands on her chest and kneeling. "Why?...Y-You don't deserve this..." She grabbed at the heavy skirts he wore, and cried even more. She felt his hand move. It went to her cheek, cupping her face and making her look at him. He lowered his face to beside hers and whispered into her ear,

_"Because, dear Germaine...We are all evil...And this will be my final sin..."_

He then threw her down the slightly damp, stone floor and gazed out of the cell window, which was just behind him; a perfect height for throwing stones.

Germaine got up, her hand unconsciously going to where he had touched her face. She stumbled a bit as she reached out for him, but turned around and left instead, tears still streaming down her moonlit face. Allen turned to face her retreating figure, chuckling a little before turning back to his window. Maybe Gast was right after all...

~EC: 500 - Lucifenia, Millenial Square - Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche ~

They led him out a quarter to three. He reluctantly followed, fearful for what would happen next. The cuffs were placed on his hands, their brass making him itch. As the cart carrying him came to life, he didn't want to go on.

_I don't want to die..._

As they came nearer to Millenial Square, it became clearer and clearer, a fearful shadow against the afternoon sun. The glare hurt his eyes but he didn't care. He continued staring at it,

The blade.

_I don't want to die, yet...I-I-I'm just fif-fifteen! I-I'm still-I-I-I can't-_

_"Alexiel!"_

The voice cut through the air harshly, reaching his ears. He looked up, and saw beside him on the cart...Rilliane? She was singing a soft lullaby, and had shrunk to the height of a six-year-old. Why was she here? Alexiel was about to ask that when he saw hands grab at him.

_N-No! I-I'm scared of the d-d-d-dark! Rilliane!_

He saw her hand shine in the dark; a beacon. He grabbed it, feeling ease in its warmth. The clawing ones behind him, she blocked. He hid behind her tiny figure, thinking it was just like the old days...

_Hush, don't cry, Alexiel, I'm here...They won't hurt you now..._She ran her hands through his hair as she hugged him closely. Yes, Rilliane was here, it was alright, no-one could hurt him anymore... She continued singing her lullaby, Lu Li La..., As he fell asleep soon enough...

_Rilliane's here..._

OoOoOoOo

Rilliane looked down at her brother, at his shaking figure...He was certainly like a child now, with his deathly fear of the ran her hands through his hair once more, still singing the lullaby they both loved so much.

_No-one would hurt you now..._

OoOoOoOo

He was still curled up in a ball on Rilliane's lap when he heard the ocean waves crashing. His sister sighed, watching his peaceful form. He had broken down, anyone would, but she didn't care. They were together once more, and that was all that mattered.

'Danger' was a foreign word for them already, nothing that held any significance for them both. Her soft lullaby echoed within their slightly cold environment, and that was enough security for them already.

Alexiel stirred awake to see Rilliane, gazing down at him. Her face was peaceful, her hand caressing his face softly.

_Lu Li La, Lu Li La,_

The lullaby echoed still, their security blanket. Despite from the long hours of singing, Rilliane's voice still sounded sweetly like when they sang about day and night years before.

He was content with just that.

OoOoOoOo

One day, Alexiel woke up, something warm dripping down on his face. His eyes fluttered as he regained his senses, hearing the ocean waves once more. Looking around him, he saw no-one else.

_Where's Rilliane?_

He frantically looked around for his dear twin, but failed. Each step he took in the dark frightened him to no end, but he tried his best to keep fear at bay. He had to find Rilliane. The dripping continued, making his hair stand on end as he had no idea what it was with no light at all to help him see. He looked around some more, until he stumbled on something, tripping and landing on the cold, shallow water below him. As got up on his knees, he felt the dripping on his neck.

_Drip..._

_Drip... _

_Drip..._

It fell on his hands and he felt its thick stickiness. Before the water washed it away on his hands, its familiar smell hit him. It had a metallic taste, he knew, it was...

Blood...

He looked above him, where in horror, he made out his sister's familiar figure. Fear and dread rose to him as he felt at what he had tripped on. A rope. She was hanged.

The rocky ceiling of the cave where they had hidden pierced her thin body at multiple places. As a big drop of blood fell on him, he reached for the dagger he always kept in his pocket and cut the rope. He felt sick as the body fell to the water below. He held her in his arms. Where was his protector now? He shouldn't have run, he shouldn't have been such a...A coward!

He shouldn't have ran away from the blade, he should've let those hands take him, of course they would be found, of course the people would kill her! Of course, of course... He shook his head as he let her go and put his hands to his eyes, crying all the while. Her blood stained his newly acquired clothes, but he didn't care.

He was a coward.

* * *

**Second time doing dark, even though it's not my best...Yeah, Rilliane died since the people found her after she and Alexiel escaped the guillotine. They hid in a cave and the people hanged her in it, all while Alexiel slept. Cruel... Please Review~!**

**-DM 3 Out**


End file.
